Our Wedding
by AdrianaaAdalson
Summary: "Kau tahu, sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu"/ "Maafkan aku kau harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini"/ "kau harus menikahinya, Draco!"/ "Hermione, kenapa kau ingin membunuhnya?"/ "aku harus pergi, Draco/ " Hermione kembalilah"/R&R please, Yyaa? Chap 4 Up!
1. Our Wedding

**㈎3Our Wedding㈎3**

**By : AdrianaaAdalson**

**Draco Malfoy x Hermione Granger**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik J.K Rowling**

**Rated : T**

**Warning !**

**Typo (s), GaJe (banget), plot dan alur yang sangat membingungkan dan OOC pake banget**

**MUGGLE WORLD. THERE IS NO MAGIC IN HERE **

* * *

><p>Chap 1<p>

"Kau yakin untuk menikahinya, Mione'?" Tanya seseorang di samping perempuan yang berbalutkan gaun pengantin.

"Tentu. Aku sangat yakin. Kenapa ibu menanyaiku seperti ini? Apa ibu tidak senang anakmu ini akan menikah?" Tanya perempuan itu sedikit kesal kepada seseorang di sampingnya yang ia panggil ibu tersebut.

"Ibu sangat senang kau akan menikah. Tapi-" ucapannya terhenti.

Jeda lama.

"Tapi apa ibu? Kau tahukan aku sangat mencintainya dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Draco mencintaiku. Sangat mencintaiku, Mom" katanya dengan bercucuran air mata. Ia tidak tahu kenapa mengapa ia seperti ini. Ibunya kelihatan tidak senang dengan pernikahannya ini. Padahal, Hermione sendiri sangat senang dan menanti kapan hari ini tiba. Tapi, ibunya seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ibu, kau kan sendiri yang menjodohkan kami. Kau dan ayah. Tapi kau malah tidak senang dengan ini semua" katanya kembali. Matanya mulai sembab dan eye liner-nya luntur sudah.

"Watch your mouth, sweetheart. Lagipula ibu sangat senang sebentar lagi kau akan menikah" ucap ibunya seraya mengelus-elus punggung anaknya yang terekspos. Menampilkan kulit halus dan bersih.

"Sudah. Jangan menangis lagi. Mari, ibu akan membersihkan wajahmu."

Ibunya membantu Hermione untuk membersihkan wajahnya yang kotor dan sembab itu.

'Tok' 'tok' 'tok'. Terdengar suara ketukan pintu. Masuklah sahabat Hermione. Ginny Weasley. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Hermione. Ia tersenyum melihat sahabtnya itu. Tampak memukau dengan balutan gaun pengantin putih.

"Kau tampak cantik, Mione'" ucapnya dengan muka berseri-seri.

"Terima kasih, Ginny" is berusaha untuk tersenyum kepada sahabatnya itu walaupun sekedar senyuman yang amat di paksakan.

"Ada apa, Ginny?" Tanya ibu Hermione tanpa memalingkan mukanya ke arah Ginny. Ia sibuk dengan mendandani kembali putrinya.

" Pesta pernikahannya akan segera dimulai, Mrs. Granger?"

Keduanya tersentak. Dengan cekatan Mrs. Granger memperbaiki Gaun Hermione yang menjuntai di lantai.

Mr. Granger memasuki ruangan tersebut, lalu " Kau sudah siap, Mione'?"

Hermione menatap ibunya meminta persetetujuan. Ibunya mengaggukkan kepala dan tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ia, ayah"

* * *

><p>Halaman Malfoy manor telah diubah menjadi Garden Party. Di sekeliling Altar terdapat meja bundar yang diberikan Candle Light Dinner di tengahnya. Bunga-bunga menghiasi setiap tempat yang ada di sana. Lampion-lampion tergantung indah. Udara musim semi yang sejuk membuat Hermione senang.<p>

Hermione berjalan di altar dengan iringan instrumental lagu "a Thousand Years". Mengalun lembut di telinga Hermione membuat senyum yang merekah di wajahnya. Sahabatnya Di sana. Harry, Ron, Ginny duduk melingkar di salah satu meja. Mereka tersenyum kearahnya. The Weasleys Menempati salah satu meja. Ibu hermione tersenyum ke arahnya. Suasana musim semi sangat terasa.

Dia di sana. Berdiri dengan tegap. Ia terlihat semakin tampan dengan Tuxedo hitam yang Ia kenakan.

Hermione melepaskan pegangan tangannya di lengan ayahnya lalu menghampiri dan Draco berdiri menatap Pendeta dihadapannya.

"Apa kau Draco Lucius Malfoy akan menjadi Suami dari Hermione Jane Granger dan akan menjaganya. Selalu ada baik suka maupun duka?"

"I do" jawab Draco datar.

"Dan apakah kau Hermione Jane Granger akan menjadi istri dari Draco Malfoy yang akan melayaninya. Selalu Ada baik suka maupun duka?"

" I do" jawabnya dengan senyuman yang merekah. Menghiasi wajahnya yang mempesona.

"Dengan ini, saya nyatakan kalian sah menjadi suami-Istri di hadapan Tuhan Yang Maha Esa. Ciumlah mempelai wanita mu".

Hermione dapat melihat Draco di sampingnya bergidik mendengar ucapan sang pendeta. Tapi, dengan cepat ia membalikkan tubuhnya kearah Hermione lalu menciumnya sekilas.

Hermione sungguh kecewa. Ciuman yang ia harapkan tidaklah begini. Matanya terasa panas. Tapi, dia tidak boleh bertingkah seperti ini. Di hadapan banyak orang. Dengan terpaksa, Hermione tersenyum kearah Draco. Hatinya terasa perih ketika Draco memalingkan wajahnya. Dengan berat hati, ia menoleh ke ibunya. Ia tersenyum kearah Hermione.

Sorak-sorakan para hadirin berdengung di telinganya.

Ia sempat menangkap siluet Draco di kejauhan. Sedang berbincang dengan sahabatnya.

Narcissa, ibu Draco memeluknya. "Hermione sayang" ucapnya dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Suaminya sekaligus ayah Draco melingkarkan tangannya ke pinggang sang istri. "Tenanglah jangan menangis" kata Lucius menenangkan Ibu mertuanya.

"Permisi, Mr. Granger. Saya ingin menyapa teman kantor saya" Ibu dan ayah mertuanya melenggang pergi.

"Hey, Hermione" sapa Ron.

"Hi, Mione" sapa Harry dengan memeluk Hermione.

"Kau tampak luar biasa, Mione" ucap Ron terpukau dengan penampilan Hermione.

"Tatapanmu seperti akan melumat habis istriku, Weasley"

Dengan cepat Ron membalikkan kepalanya dan medapati Draco berdiri di sana. Mukanya tampak serius, lalu beralih kepada Hermione. Kontan, Muka Ron terlihat pucat pasi. Draco berjalan mendekat, tidak menghiraukan Ron. Lalu membisiki Hermione "Ikuti aku" hembusan nafas Draco terasa menggelitik di leher Hermione. Mukanya bersemu merah. Ginny seperti terkikik pelan menatap Hermione.

Dengan langkah pelan ia mendekati Draco yang tengah menyandar di salah satu pohon .

"Kau tahu, Granger. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi" ucapnya datar.

"Sekarang aku Malfoy! Draco" ralat Hermione

"Kalau begitu bersikaplah layaknya seorang Malfoy. Kau tidak boleh seperti itu lagi"

Hermione mendengus pelan " seperti apa, Draco?"

"Kau dan Ron"

"Ada apa aku dan Ron"

"Jangan berpura-pura tidak tahu. Aku tahu kau itu genius, My wife" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan pada 'my wife'.

"Da aku memang tidak tahu, My Husband" ucap Hermione sarkastik.

"Kalau begitu ku beritahu kau. Kau tidak boleh bermesraan di depan umum. Sekarang kau istriku" ucapnya dengan penuh penekanan di setiap katanya.

"Apa? Ron itu temanku, Draco! Dan kau tahu itu!. Lalu apa kau juga tidak boleh bermesraan dengan Parkinson itu. Kau pikir aku tidak melihatnya!" Hermione mulai merasakan emosi menyelubungi diri dan kepalanya.

"Itu beda, Mrs. Malfoy. Aku dan dia tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Sedangkan kau dan si Weasley itu Terlihat bermesraan. Dan si Weaselbee itu sewaktu-waktu akan melahapmu!" Draco mengucapkan Mrs. Malfoy dengan nada mencibir.

"Begitu pula denganku. Ron sudah punya kekasih. Dan aku sudah menikah, Mr. Malfoy" sama halnya dengan Draco, Hermione mengucapkan 'mr. Malfoy' dengan nada mencibir dan sarkastik.

"Nah itu dia. Sebagai sahabat kau seharusnya tahu kalau Ron dan kekasihnya yang notabene itu adalah Brown sudah putus. Aku semakin curiga dengan Weasley itu"

"Cukup Draco! Kau tidak boleh Begitu! Dia itu sahabatku"

"Terserah. Ku ingatkan padamu, kau tidak boleh berdekatan dengan Weasley. Kecamkan itu" setelah mengucapkannya ia melenggang pergi Lalu Bergabung dengan konco-konconya.

Entah mengapa, Hermione merasa Draco yang dulu bukanlah Draco yang sekarang. Draco yang sangat mencintainya berubah menjadi Draco yang kasar kepadanya.

"Hai, Hermione" suara seseorang mengintrupsi pikirannya yang sedang kacau balau. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Dia mendapati seseorang dengan siluet Dirty blonde-nya yang terlihat keemasan diterpa cahaya matahari musim semi.

"Oh, Hi, Luna. Kau mengagetkanku" kata Hermione seraya berjalan berdampingan dengan Luna Lovegood ke salah satu meja yang terdiri dari sahabat-sahabatnya.

"Maafkan aku. Soalnya, daritada kau kuperhatikan diam saja setelah Malfoy meninggalkanmu. Kau ada masalah dengan suamimu?"

dugaan Luna selalu tepat sasaran. Ia bingung untuk menjawab apa.

Dan untungnya Ginny penyelamat bagi Hermione.

"Hi, Mione, Luna. Kemarilah" ucapnya

"Hi Ginny, Ron, Harry" sapa Luna, lalu mengambil kursi disamping Ron dan Hermione di samping Ginny.

"Hebat. Garden party mu sangat memukau. Kau yang melakukannya sendiri, 'Mione?" Ucap Harry terpukau.

"He-eh" Hermione mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Kau mau kan menjadi Wedding Organizer Kami, Mione?" Harry melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Ginny. Yang dipeluk malah tersipu malu.

"Memangnya kapan kau akan menikah, Harry? Kau masih belum serius dengan adikku. Dan sekatang kau ingin mengajaknya menikah? " celetuk Ron yang sedari tadi menjadi pendengar.

"Pasti. Aku akan menyusul Hermione. Kau sendiri sudah dapat pengganti Lavender?"

Muks Ron berubah menjadi masam. Lalu memalingkan wajahnya dan melahap kembali Green Tea Cupcake-nya.

"Sudah kuduga" kata Harry merasa menang.

* * *

><p>Sore harinya, para tamu yang diundang Hermione dan Draco, berangsur-angsur pergi. Baru saja Harry dan Ginny pamit pulang untuk kembali ke Appartement mereka.<p>

Hermione melangkahkan masuk kesalah satu Kamar di Malfoy Manor. Kamar Draco terlihat luas dan gelap. Rupanya Draco belum kembali. Hermione menekan saklar yang berada di samping pintu. Warna merah maroon menghiasi dinding-dinding kamar Draco. Tempat tidur King size terletak di depan jendela besar. Lampu kristal tergantung indah di tengah ruangan tersebut. Meja rias terletak di dekat salah satu pintu besar yang Hermione duga adalah kamar mandi. Hermione memutuskan untuk menutup kain horden lalu duduk di ujung tempat tidur. Pintu terbuka menampilkan Draco yang berjalan mendekati Hermione. Draco memilih untuk duduk di samping Hermione. Lalu, melepaskan dasi yang Melekat di lehernya. Lalu menatap Hermione sesaat. Dan menyeret kakinya menuju pintu besar.

Gemercik-gemercik air terdengar. Memberi sensasi tersendiri untuk Hermione. Tak lama Draco keluar dengan lilitan handuk melingkari pinggangnya.

Hermione merasakan pipinya memanas. Draco Tampak menyeringai kearah Hermione yang memalingkan wajahnya.

"Kau suka? Heh?" Tanya Draco tanpa menghilangkan seringainya.

"Mimpi kau, Draco!"

"Mengaku saja! Mukamu semakin memerah. Dan telingamu"

Hermione tidak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Membuat seringai Draco semakin lebar.

"Mandilah" ucap Draco duduk di samping Hermione.

"Emm, kau bisa membuka restletinh gaunku?"

Seringai Draco semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Hermione merutuki diri sendiri. Tapi, akhirnya Draco menyanggupi pernintaan Hermione. Setelah Draco membuka restleting gaun pengantinnya. Hermione buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi diiringi dengan Kekehan kecil Draco.

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam Walk in closet Draco. Rambutnya yang basah menitikkan air. Ia Melihat kesekeliling. Yang Tergantung hanya pakaian Draco. Hermione menangkap lingerie tetgantung di sana. Nampaknya, ibu mertuanya sudah menyiapkan kebutuhannya. Beberapa Drees, stiletto, wedges, perfume, sekotak alat make up dan perlekapan wanita lainnya.

Hermione keluar dengan Memakai lingerie berwarna hitam yang Menampilkan lekuk-lekuk tunuh Hermione, sekaligus menampilkan bra hitam yang ia kenakan.

Draco tercengang dengan tampilan Hermione yang terlihat sangat menggairahkan. Seringai menghiasi wajah Hermione.

"Kau suka, Draco?"

Terlihat Draco menelan ludahnya. Lalu mencoba untuk mendatarkan kembali wajahnya.

"Bilang saja. Tak usah malu" Hermione duduk menyandar di samping Draco.

"Kau mau tidur sekarang Draco?" Tanya Hermione memperhatikan Draco yang tengah mengutak-atik smartphone-nya.

"Tidak" jawabnya datar.

"Tidak? Apa yang akan kau lakukan? Kau tidak lelah?"

"Aku belum lelah"

"Ya, sudah. Aku akan tidur"

Hermione membaringkan badannya membelakangi Draco.

Terasa hembusan nafas di leher Hermione, "Kau tidak ingin melakukan tugas suami istri, Mione?" Ucapnya seperti anak kecil yang merengek kepada ibunya.

"Kau tidak mendengar perkataan pendeta tadi? Kau sebagai istri harus melayani suami"

"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin menikah denganmu hanya sebagai budak seksmu, Draco!"

"Ayolah, Hermione. Kau tidak ingin melakukan malam pertama kita?"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu membalikkan badannya ke posisi semula.

"Come on, Hermione"

"Tidak, Draco! Aku tidak mood untuk melakukannya"

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua.

"Hermione?"

"Um?"

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu"

* * *

><p>haaaH*BernAfas lega. Finally, I can finish my second story, though only up to the first chapter Hihii㈳3. Mind to review my second story? Haha... jangan lupa untuk memberikan kritik dan sarannya. Dan maap banget pernikahannya ngg' jelasin terlLu banyak.. soalnya aku ngg' Pernah liat Kakakku menikah^O^ <strong>Love you guys!❤❤<strong>


	2. Explanation for everything

**㈎3Our Wedding㈎3**

**By : AdrianaaAdalson**

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter milik JK. Rowling**

**Rated : T**

**WARNIING!**

**Typo (s), GaJe (banget), plot dan alur yang membingungkan,**

**MUGGLE'S WORLD AND THERE IS NO MAGIC IN HERE.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

><p>Chap 2 : Explanation for everything<p>

"Kau tahu sebenarnya aku tidak mencintaimu"

Geez! Dugaan Hermione tepat, Draco tidak mencintai. Hermione berusaha untuk bersikap tenang. Ia membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap pria yang ia cintai. Kisah cintanya benar-benar- benar ironis. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Apa aku tidak salah dengar, Draco?" Tanya Hermione. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca dan perlahan-lahan jatuhlah air mata Hermione yang ia tahan sedari tadi.

"Jangan menangis. Kau tidak salah dengar, Hermione. Itu benar" Draco mengusap pipi Hermione, bermaksud untuk menghapus air matanya.

"Jadi? Apa yang selama ini kita lakukan? Kenangan kita bersama? Kau pura-pura mencintaiku, Draco?" Ia melontarkan semua pertanyaan itu dengan terisak-isak.

Draco hanya mengagguk pelan menatap Hermione. Matanya sembab. Salahkah dia mengungkapkan perasaannya kepada Hermione?

"Tunggu! Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Draco sembari menegakkan badannya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku. Dan malah pura-pura." Hermione mengikuti Draco duduk menyandar.

"Tidak bukan itu. Sebelumnya" ia menatap lekat-lekat Hermione.

"Apa? Maksudmu?" Hermione menghapus air matanya lalu memfokuskan kembali pandangannya ke Draco.

"Kau menyebut-nyebut soal Kenangan. Apa artinya itu?"

"Ya. Kenangan kita bersama. Saat kau memintaku untuk bertemu dengan ibumu dan yang lainnya. Kau lupa?" Air mata Hermione kembali bercucuran mengingat setiap kenangan dan memory-nya bersama Draco.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Maksudku, kita. Hey! Kita baru saja ketemu saat Perjodohan kita, kan?"

Sekarang, Hermione malah terperangah dengan pernyataan Draco. Apa ia melupakannya? Apa memang dia baru bertemu saat acara perjodohan mereka? Tidak. Hermione sangat yakin, kalau di dalam memory-nya adalah pria di hadapannya ini.

"Kau kenapa, Draco? Jelas kita ini teman sepermainan ketika kecil. Dan kau yang merengek minta dijodohkan denganku"

"Tidak. Seingat ku. Kita baru saja bertemu. Tiga bulan yang lalu?"

"Lalu, apa tujuanmu menikahi ku Draco?" Tanya Hermione dengan bercucuran air mata.

"Untuk mendapatkan perusahaan. Tentu saja!"

"Kau teganya. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku, Draco?" Hermione kembali terisak-isak.

"Sudah kubilang, kau jangan menangis lagi"

"Tidak. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Oleh karena itu, aku ingin kita melakukan semacam kontrak?" Tambahnya lagi.

"Kau ingin kita melakukan pernikahan kontrak?" Draco mengaggukkan kepalanya.

"Pernikahan itu sakral, Draco! Dan itu sama saja kau mempermainkan perasaanku!"

Hermione bangkit dari duduknya dan turun dari tempat tidur. Ia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu. Suara Draco mengintrupsi langkahnya, "kau mau kemana?"

"Keluar. Jangan ikuti aku" jawab Hermione sembari menyambar bathrobe-nya

* * *

><p>Ia menyelusuri setiap inci di rumah ini. Sangat gelap untuk berjalan sendiri. Jam berapa sekarang? Apa semua penghuni rumah telah tidur? Hermione mulai membiasakan matanya di dalam kegelapan. Sesekali, cahaya bulan masuk di antara cela-cela jendela yang di tutupu kain horden.<p>

Ia sampai di halaman belakang Malfoy Manor. Di kejauhan, Hermione melihat meja-meja dan seluruh perlengkapan pernikahannya masih ada di sana. Hanya saja, lampion-lampion yang digantung tidak dinyalakan. Hermione menempati salah satu meja. Ia melihat sekeliling sangat indah untuk pernikahan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Bunga yang ia letakkan di bawah sekitar meja kini telah layu. Tetapi, harum bunganya menyesaki hidung Hermione. Suara samar-samar jangkrik kedengaran dari tempat Hermione duduk sekarang.

Ia menyusun tangannya, lalu membaringkan kepalanya. Otak kecil Hermione memutarkan kenangannya dengan Draco. Membuat air mata Hermione kembali mengucur. Saat pertama kali pertemuannya dengan Draco di taman. Pertemanan yang ia jalani dengannya. Kenangan, di mana ia dan Draco menari dan berbaring di atas padang dandelion. Tragis. Karena, kenangan itu hanya diingat oleh sepihak.

Hingga, otak kecil Hermione menampilkan Memory yang ingin ia lupakan. Kenangan yang hampir merenggut kebahagiaannya. Terlebih nyawa sang kekasih.

**Flashback**

Hari yang indah untuk Hermione. Walaupun musim panas tidak menyurutkan semangat Hermione. Ia memakai Drees biru tua dipadukan dengan flat shoes senada. Rambutnya ia gerai yang diberikan hemp headband. Hermione mematut dirinya di depan cermin. Bayangan dirinya tampak luar biasa. Ia mengambil handbag-nya lalu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

""Kau sudah siap, Mione?" Tanya Mrs. Granger yang sesekali menyesapi teh yang masih mengepulkan asap tersebut.

Hermione mengagguk mantap lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah Mr. Granger. "Ayah? Kita sudah siap berangkat?"

"Em? Oh ya. Tentu" Mr. Granger mendongakkan kepalanya di balik koran yang tengah ia baca. Lalu mengambil kunci mobil.

* * *

><p>Clos Maggiore restaurant adalah restoran Prancis Yang romantis di London. Tak heran, jika Hermione dan Draco memilih tempat tersebut sebagai tempat acara perjodohan mereka. Lebih tepatnya, untuk mendiskusikan acara pernikahannya.<p>

Hari ini, Clos Maggiore cukup ramai di datangai oleh para pasangan maupun pengusaha untuk makan siang. Dan untungnya, Draco telah mereservasi Salah satu meja di sudut Restaurant.

Mrs. Dan Mr. Malfoy tak kunjung datang. Begitu pula, Draco. Ia berjanji akan datang saat makan siang. Tapi, jam tangan Hermione telah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua siang. Apa dia akan telat? Jika, ia. Maka, Draco akan mengiriminya pesan singkat.

Untuk menghilangkan kebosanannya. Hermione memperhatikan sekitarnya. Tampak sepasang pasangan tengah bercanda gurau satu sama lain dan menikmati hidangan mereka. Hermione iri melihat mereka berdua. Jarang Hermione akan seperti itu dengan Draco . Para pengusaha yang membicarakan bisnis mereka.

Hingga suara Hp Hermione mengintrupsi pandangannya kesekitar. Mrs. Malfoy? Batin Hermione. Untuk apa ia menelfonnya? Pikir Hermione. Tak ambil pusing, Hermione mengkat dan menarik Hpnya ke telinga.

'Hermione' terdengar suara ibu Draco Terisak-isak di ujung sana. Sontak membuat Hermione khawatir.

"Ada apa, Mrs. Malfoy?" Tanya Hermione. Ia rasakan dikeningnya mengucurkan keringat. Ia tak tahu apa yang akan disampaikannya tapi Hermione tahu itu adalah sesuatu yang buruk.

'Draco, Hermione. Draco' Glek! Ini sangat buruk. Mukanya mulai pucat lalu air matanya keluar dengan cepatnya.

"Ada apa dengan Draco? Cepat beritahukan aku, Mrs. Malfoy" desak Hermione. Matanya sembab dan hidungnya mulai berair. Ia sangat khawatir. Apa yang terjadi dengan Draco?

'Draco kecelakaan, Mione. Cepatlah kemari. Kami tengah menuju rumah sakit"

Tanpa memikir panjang, Hermione menyeruak keluar lalu menghentikan taksi. Di dalan taksi, Hermione menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tanpa memikirkan supir yang memandanginya. Ia tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan sekarang adalah Draco. Apa dia baik-baik saja? Dia tidak kenapa-napa? Apa dia terluka parah?

Mengapa ini terjadi di saat ini? Apa Dewi Fortuna tidak memihak padanya. Nasibnya terlalu menyakitkan dan menyedihkan. Apa salahnya? Sehingga orang yang ia cintai seperti ini. Apa Aprodhite tengah mempermainkan kisah cintanya? Membuatnya menjadi menarik sekaligus menyedihkan untuknya.

* * *

><p>"Syukurlah, Hermione kau disini" kata Mrs. Malfoy menyambutnya dengan pelukan. Ia terlihat seperti Hermione. Kacau, mata yang sembab. Hermione dan Mrs. Malfoy memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi tunggu.<p>

Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang Draco di periksa. Umurnya mungkin lebih tua dari ayahnya. Terlihat jelas kerutan di wajahnya. Tapi, Hermione tidak mementingkannya. Sekarang ia ingin tahu keadaan Draco.

"Dokter, Apa yang terjadi Pada anak saya?"

"Tenang bu. Anak anda sekarang Coma. Ia mengalami pendarahan di otak akibat benturan yang sangat keras. Dan akbiat benturan tetsebut anak anda mengidap amnesia atau alzheimer ringan sehingga dalam beberapa waktu anak anda akan kembali dalam kondisi yang sempurna" jelas dokter tersebut.

"Jadi, apa kami boleh melihatnya?"

"Tentu. Tapi, aku ingin meminta kalian berdua untuk ke ruanganku"

Mrs. Malfoy memandangi Hermione lalu mengagguk kearah dokter tersebut.

Hermione membuka handle pintu itu, lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat tidur yang berada di tengah ruangan tersebut. Draco berbaring diatasnya. Ia memakai baju ruamh sakit. Wajahnya pucat. Kepalanya di perban. Apa sebegitu Parahnya kah dia? Ia memandangi wajah pucat tersebut. Mau tak mau, Air mata Hermione mengucur deras. Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak padanya.

**Flashback OFF**

Kenyataan yang pahit untuk Hermione. Jelas, Dewi Aprodhite tengah membuat kisah asmaraNya menarik. Tapi apakah dengan cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan akan menjadi menarik untuk sang Dewi?

Mengingat kenangan tersebut membuat air mata Hermione yang telah kering kembali mengucur. Apa Amnesia Draco sangatlah parah, sehingga melupakan Hermione. Sang kekasih yang telah menjadi istrinya?

Tanpa Hermione sadari. Di belakangnya terdapat bayangan hitam yang mengawasinya dari tadi.

* * *

><p>Hermione baru kembali saat Subuh. Apa yang ia lakukan di halaman. Apa ia menangisi nasibnya? Tidak mungkin. Draco tahu ia baru bertemu dengannya tiga bulan yang lalu. Tapi, jika ia melihatnya Draco merasakan ada sesuatu yang lain di hatinya. Dia perempuan yang berbeda dengan perempuan yang lainnya. Ia perempuan yang kuat. Dan Draco tahu itu.<p>

Hermione tidur membelakangi Draco. Apa sebegitu marahnya dia dengannya sehingga tidak ingin memandanginya? Walaupun Hermione kembali dalam keadaan normal. Tapi ia todak pandai menutupi matanya yang sembab. Membuat hati Draco seperti tercabik-cabik.

Ia tak kuasa memandangi terus menerus punggung Hermione. Ia bangkit dari tempat tidur lalu menyeret kakinya dengan gontai menuju kamar mandi.

Hermione mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Menyesuaikan matanya dengan keadaan sekitar. Kamarnya telah dipenuhi dengan cahaya matahari disetiap sudutnya. Ia memutar tubuhnya, mendapati Draco tak ada di sana. Tak ambil pusing dengan itu, ia melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

Hermione mematutkan dirinya di hadapan cermin. Dress selutut berkerah renda berwarna peach dan wedges berwarna pastel. Sempurna. Ia keluar dari sana. Mendapati Draco duduk di tempat tidur mereka. Ia memandangi Hermione, "kau sudah siap untuk sarapan?" Tanya Draco masih memandanginya dengan tatapan datar. Tak seperti Draco yang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh kasih sayang.

Hermione hanya dapat mengagguk. Lalu mengekorI Draco menuju ruang makan.

* * *

><p>Ruang makan Malfoy Manor sangat lah indah. Nuansa Mediterania dipadukan dengan Klasik membuat ruang makan ini sangatlah menakjubkan. Nuansa putih. Bunga lily di sudut ruangan. Lampu kristal putih yang tergantung di tengah ruangan. Meja makan panjang yang di tengahnya terdapat lilin. Ayah mertuanya menempati kursi diujung meja. Ibu mertunya di sampingnya. Draco mengambil kursi yang berada di hadapan Narcissa. Hermione mengikuti Draco duduk di sebelahnya.<p>

Mereka makan dalam keheningan. Hanya suara dentingan alat makan Tersebut terdengar. Setelah sarapan, Hermione bergegas kembali kekamarnya mengambil Handbagnya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan ibunya. Meminta penjelasan untuk semua ini.

* * *

><p>Salam..<p>

AdrianaaAdalson

* * *

><p>Huuft㈵1㈷4㈸0<p>

Akhirnya updatee jugaaa㈳3.. gimna chap ini? Seru? Menarik? Membosankan? Atau masih ada kesalahannya? Review kalian selalu aku tunggu setiap Udah update. Jdi, untuk melanjutkan cerita ini di review yah? Yaa ya? RnR, please.

**Thanks for rinakartika980, galuhtikatiwi, uchihakhamya, novyfajriati, nisa malfoy, yoshikanamalia, callagloxinia, mata48, selvinakusuma1, chika nate granger, nabilahananda, xaxa, draconissun, hana37, dan juga ochan malfoy yang udah nge-review chap sebelumnya.**

**Pojokan review :**

**Nabilahananda : **oh ya? Ini aku udah update. Iyya makasih atas sarannya㈳3. Gimna seru?

**Xaxa**: okke㈇7㈇7. Aku udah update niih.

**DraconisSun**: Draco ngg' mainin Hermione. Di chap ini ada penjelasannya kok*Mungkin.

**Hana37**: okke.. siip㈇7. Draco ngg' benci dengan Hermione kok㈴1

**Ochan Malfoy**: haha㈳6㈳5. Draco ngg' mabuk. Disini Hermione ngga cengeng tpi hatinya mudah tersentuh. Kayak aku gitu#abaikan-_-||

**makasih juga pada kalian yang udah nge-review nge-favorite, dan juga nge-follow cerita ini yang menurutku sangat GAJE. Love you guys! Bye✋✋㈇7**


	3. misconception

**㈎3Our Wedding㈎3**

**By : AdrianaaAdalson**

**Disclaimer : Yang jelas, Harpot itu milik J.K Rowling**

**Rated : T**

**WARNIIING !**

**GAJE (banget), typo (s), OOC Banget**

**MUGGLE'S WORLD AND THERE'S NO MAGIC IN THIS STORY**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

* * *

><p>Annyeong!#ehapaan?#abaikan<p>

Chap 3 : Misconception

"Kau mau ke mana, Hermione?" Tanya Draco yang tengah duduk di sebelahnya.

"Hanya ingin mengunjungi ibu dan mengambil beberapa pakaian" Hermione menatap Draco yang tengah memasang dasinya tersebut. Tangan Hermione terulur ke dasi Draco, lalu memasangkannya.

Draco tersentak kaget dengan kelakuan Hermione tapi membiarkannya saja. Karena, itu tugasnya, kan?

"Kau mau kuantar?" Tanya Draco. Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya "Tidak usah. Kau kekantor saja. Aku bisa naik taksi"

"Kau yakin?" Hermione mengaggukkan kepalanya.

* * *

><p>Hermione turun dari taksi. Ia memasuki pekarangan Penthouse orangtuanya.. Tak biasanya, rumahnya sepi seperti ini. Mrs. Lombardii tak ada. Padahal, di saat ini Waktunya menyiram bunga. Ia mendorong pintu. Tak terkunci. Pikir Hermione.<p>

"Ibu?" Suara Hermione menggema di sepenjuru ruangan. Hal yang jarang ia lihat adalah debu menutupi permukaan Setiap benda yang ada di ruangan.

Suara derap langkah kaki mendekati. "Hermione, sayang. Apa yang kau lakukan kemari?" Tanya ibu Hermione yang tengah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"Kau mengagetkanku, ibu. Aku hanya ingin mengambil beberapa pakaian saja. Kemana Mrs. Lombardi, ibu?" ia duduk di salah satu sofa tunggal yang ada di sana.

"Dia pergi ke luar kota"

Hermione mengaggukkan kepalanya, lalu ia bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Ibunya di belakang juga berdiri mengikuti Hermione menapaki tangga. Kamar Hermione berada di dekat jendela besar. Ia mendorong pintu kamarnya tersebut. Sudah satu hari ia meninggalkannya. Kamarnya begitu nyaman. Nuansa Vancouver sangat kental di dalam ruangan ini. Dinding dan lantainya yang kayu. Seperti kamar Draco, tempat tidur Ukuran sedang berada di depan jendela besar. Sebuah sliding door terletak di Samping kanan tempat Hermione berdiri. Ia memasuki ruangan tersebut. Lalu mengambil beberapa helai pakaian yang dia masukkan ke dalam koper sedang.

* * *

><p>"Ibu ada yang ingin kutanyakan sesuatu kepadamu" ucap Hermione sambil menempati kursi yang ada di ruang keluarganya. Ibunya duduk di sampingnya sedang memandangi Hermione. "Kau ingin menanyakan apa, sweetheart?"<p>

"Sesuatu tentang Draco" muka ibunya Berubah menjadi masam. Ia memalingkan mukanya kearah foto pernikahan Hermione yang terpajang di salah satu dinding.

"Memangnya apa yang tidak kau ketahui tentang Draco dan menanyainya ke ibu?" Raut mukanya menggambarkan kalau ia tidak senang dengan topik pembicaraan ini

"Ya. Ada sesuatu yang tidak ku ketahui soal Draco. Dan aku yakin ibu mengetahuinya" jawab Hermione menatap lekat ibunya.

"Dan apakah itu?" Matanya masih saja menatap Foto pernikahan Hermione.

"Sesuatu tentang kecelakaan Draco"

"Kau tahu kan, Mione. Ibu tidak tahu sama sekali soal kecelakaan Draco. Itu pun, ibu baru mengetahuinya ketika kau pulang ke rumah setelah 2 hari pergi"

"Ibu tidak bohong, kan?" Hermione memicingkan matanya menatap ibunya itu.

"Mana mungkin, Hermione" tangan ibu Hermione mengelus-elus rambut anaknya. Hermione menepis tangan ibunya. "Ibu, kumohon jujur saja padaku" Hermione meremas tangan ibunya.

Ibunya menghela napas panjang. Lalu menceritakan apa yang Narcissa katakan kepadanya. Draco yang kecelakaan dan mengalami Amnesia. Parahnya, ketika Draco sadar dari Komanya, ia tidak mengingat siapa itu Hermione. Dan untungnya saat Draco sadar, Hermione tak ada di sana. Ibu mertuanya dan Ibunya sendiri pikir dengan menikahkan mereka berdua, ingatan Draco dapat pulih. Oleh karena itu, pernikahannya dipercepat dari sebelumnya. Dan Draco dapat kembali ke keadaan sebelumnya. Dan tidak memberitahukan kepada Hermione keadaan sebenarnya Draco. Ibunya menghela napas dalam memandangi raut muka Hermione. Kecewa, sedih, sakit hati tercampur aduk.

Pertanyaan Hermione terjawab sudah. Draco yang sehabis kecelakaan tidak pernah menemuinya lagi. Di tambah kenyataan yang ia terima kemarin malam. Aprodhite kau berhasil membuat cintaku semakin Tragis. Batin Hermione.

"Maafkan, ibu. Kau harus menerima kenyataan pahit ini, sayang" ucap ibunya dengan bercucuran air mata. Begitu pula dengan Hermione. Ibunya menarik Hermione ke dalam pelukannya. Membuat wajah Hermione terbenam di pundak ibunya. Cukup lama mereka berpelukan, hingga Hermione mengendorkan dan melepaskan pelukannya.

"Kenapa ibu tidak memberitahukanku dari awal. Sekarang apa yang harus kulakukan. Draco Melupakanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan bu?"

"Karena, kau pasti sedih Hermione dan kata dokter dengan menikahkan kalian berdua ingatan Draco akan pulih. Lagipul-""

Hermione menyela"Cukup ibu. Aku mau pulang" Hermione berlari keluar dari rumahnya. Air matanya bercucuran. Dugaannya tepat, Draco melupakannya. Betapa pahitnya kenyataan dan beban yang ia harus pikul. Lebih parahnya apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikkan Draco ke keadaan semula? Ia tidak menghiraukan ibunya yang meneriakkan namanya. Ia Ingin menenangkan pikiran dan hatinya. Ia berjalan memasuki taksi yang sudah dia berhentikan sebelumnya. Lalu, memberitahukan alamat yang ia ingin tuju.

* * *

><p>Di tempat lain . Draco tengah mondar-mandir di Ruangannya. Setelah diberitahu kaki tangannya, Frank. Hatinya tidak bisa berhenti berdegup tidak karuan. Ia menyuruh Frank untuk mengikuti Hermione ke rumah orang tuanya dan Frank melihat Hermione keluar dengan bercucuran air mata. Kenyataan itulah yang membuat Draco seperti setrikaan. Mondar-mandir.<p>

Satu menit

Dua menit

Hingga lima menit sudah Draco mondar-mandir. Ia duduk di kursinya seraya menopangkan dagunya. Sesuatu bergetar di saku celana Draco. Ia memasukkan tangannya lalu mengambil sesuatu yang bergetar itu. Di layar ponselnya tertera nama Frank. Tanpa tedeng alih-alih ia dia menggeser icon hijau itu lalu menariknya ke telinga.

"Ada apa, Frank. Apa yang ia lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Draco tak sabaran.

"APA?!" raung Draco. Ia mematikan sambungan telepon dan berjalan dengan kecepatan penuh menuji parkiran. Ia mengendari mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Draco tak henti-hentinya merutuki dan mengumpat ke mobil yang menghalangi jalannya. Beberapa kali ia membunyikan klakson. Mukanya memerah marah. Bisa-bisanya ia begitu. Teriak Draco dalam hati. Ia juga beberapa kali memukul setir mobilnya. Memaki-maki orang yang sedang menyebrang jalan. Keadaannya seperti kemasukan setan. Ia menginjak pedal gas sangat dalam. Tidak memikirkan keselamatannya. Dan orang lain.

* * *

><p>Ia sampai di depan flat berwarna pastel. Ia membanting pintu mobilnya sangat keras dan menekan bel berulang kali. Ia sudah tak sabar, membuatnya menggedor-gedor pintu flat itu dengan sangat kasar dan beberapa kali menendangnya.<p>

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan seorang pria berumur 20 tahunan. Tampilannya berantakan. Ia mengenakan piyama. Rambutnya berwarna merah menyala tipikal seorang Weasley. Ia menguap, lalu mengucek matanya, "Malfoy? Apa yang kau lakukan ke sini?"

Tanpa menjawabnya, Draco menyeruak masuk lalu menolehkan kepalanya kiri kanan. Mencari Hermione.

"Bloody Hell, apa yang kau lakukan, Malfoy?" Tanya Ron kesal dengan sikap suami sahabatnya ini.

Ia memutar tubuhnya menghadapi sang pemilik rumah. Ia mendorongnya ke dinding terdekat. Dan memegang kerah piyama yang Ron kenakan. Dan mengangkatnya (?). Kaki Ron meronta-ronta berusaha untuk mengapai lantai. Mustahil bagi Ron melawan Draco. Tubuhnya lebih pendek daripada Draco dan sudah tentu kekuatan Draco lebih besar dibandingkannya. Tapi, jika tak berusaha kita tidak tahu hasilnya.

"Mana, Hermione?" Suaranya seperti mendesis kearah Ron. Sangking kencangnya Draco memegangi kerah piyama Ron, nadi di tangannya semakin terbentuk (?) Dan terlihat.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan, Malfoy?" Ucap Ron megap-megap dengan pegangan Draco di piyamanya.

"Kau tak usah berbohong padaku. Aku tahu Hermione ke sini" ucapnya begitu dingin, matanya menatap tajam sahabat istrinya.

"Sumpah, Malfoy. Aku tidak tahu Hermione di mana"

"Kau tidak ingin kuhajar, kan? Cepat beritahuku, di mana Hermione" desak Draco dengan mengencangkan pegangannya kekerah piyama Ron. Tapi kali ini pegannya bertambah kuat membuat muka Ron menjadi Ungu.(Author's note : emang bisa ya muka berwarna ungu?)

Sebuah senyuman menghiasi wajah Ron yang berwarna ungu, "Kau ingin tahu di mana, Hermione?" Tanya Ron bersusah payah.

"Cepat beritahu ku" Cengiran di wajah Ron semakin lebar, "lepaskan, aku dulu",

Sejujurnya, Draco tak ingin melepaskan pegangannya. Ia takut, jikalau keparat weasley ini menipunya. Tetapi, emosi yang mengendalikannya. ia melepaskan Pegangannya membuat Ron Jatuh terduduk di lantai dan cengirannya semakin lebar dan membuat mukanya terlihat terbelah. ,

Ron menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Lalu mendongakkan wajahnya menatap Draco. Senyuman kemenangan menghiasi wajahnya yang telah kembali seperti semula, "Dia ada di kamarku, Malfoy"

"Sialan kau!" Kontan, Senyuman kemenangan Ron hilang saat tangan Draco melayang kemukanya. Ia tak bisa apa-apa. Pikirannya begitu kolot (?), sehingga tidak menangkis setiap pukulan Draco. Kaki Draco tak ingin kalah dengan tangannya yang sibuk memukuli wajah Ron. Kakinya menendang-nendang tubuh Ron. Hingga, Draco puas.

Setelah melihat Ron yang tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju kesetiap ruangan yang di flat ini. Hasilnya nihil, Hermione tak ada di setiap sudut flat.

"Bajingan kau, Weasley keparat!" Umpat Draco sangat keras. Ia kembali keruang tengah, mendapati Ron yang berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya. Tapi sebelum itu, Draco menendang badan Ron. Membuat Ron tersungkur di atas lantai yang dingin.

"Urusan kita belum selesai, Weasley" Ia sudah dekat pintu, lalu balik lagi memukulinya satu pukulan telak di wajah Ron. Kali ini, ia benar-benar pergi. Draco membanting pintu dengan keras.

Rencananya membuat dia tersungkur di atas lantai. Kau benar-benar bodoh, Ron. Rutuknya sebelum memejamkan mata dan pingsan.

* * *

><p>AN : yeah, mati kau Ron! Mati kau! Rasakan :P #apaanni?#digamparfansnyaRon (emang Ron punya fans? *kidding :D) .. gmna Chap 3 ini? Seru? Menarik? Membosankan? Seperti biasa, aku selalu menunggu Review dari kalian semuanya :D :). Okke? RnR, please. Kalian bisa nge-review atau PM, jikalau ada sesuatu yang kalian tidak mengerti atau sesuatu yang saya tidak jelaskan di chap ini Ataupun sebelumnya. Bye bye✋✋㈇7. Dan maaf klu tambah GAJEEE :D

**Pojokan Review :**

**Dipsy**: Hi, Dipsy. Dipsy, lala ,poooooh :D-_-"*nyanyiiㇸ5ㇶ8ㇷ1#Kidding :D ^_^ _#heh maaf klau tersinggung :D hehe iya soalnya Aku pengin bikin kalian penasaran -_-. Mungkin chap selanjutnya akan panjang

**Adellia Malfoy**: Hay jugaa :) :D. Ngg' papa kok. Iya boleh. Malah kalaau kamu nggak nyaranin ide chap ini tidak akan ada-_-. Tapi maaf klo adegan kekerasan pada Mione mungkin chap selanjutnya. Makasih atas sarannya ^_^

**Ochan Malfoy**: hey jugaa :D iya Draconya ilang ingatan=_= yapp dsni Hermione malang banget nasibnya-,- iya itu Draco .kamu kiranya siapa?*miikir :D kayaknya ngga ada yang bakalan ngehibur Hermione*mungkin*oops-_-". Tpi di chap selanjutnya ada. Tpi setelah itu ngga ada. Kan Hermione kuuat. Maaf soal typonya. Dsni udah ku perbaiki.

**DraconisSun**: Mungkin di chap ini udah ada penjelasannya. Tapi begituulah ngga terlalu gmna gituuT_T

**Hana37**: Iya :D. Dia nanti bakalan nyesel udah mainin perasaannya Hermione*oops ngebocorin deeh-_- ngga: skrng tpi nanti. Yapp. Bakalan happy ending kok. Begitulah menurutku(￣-￣)

**Guest (?) **: hehe yaa :) :D

**Thanks for RinaKartika980, Ochan Malfoy, Chika Nate Granger, SelvinaKusuma1, MedusaJaneJackson, YoshikanAmalia, Mrs. Antarius Malfoy, Dipsy, DraconisSun yang udah review chap sebelumnya.**

**Dan juga yang udah nge-follow dan nge-fave cerita ini ^_^**

**Love You Guys! Byee㈳3㈳3㈳5✋㈈0 Selamat berbuka puasa bagi yang menjalankan(*¯︶¯*)**


	4. The Beginning of Our Complication

Our Wedding

By : AdrianaaAdalson

Disclaimer : Not mine, because Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling

Rated : T semi M

Warniing ! Typo (s), plot dan alur yang membingungkan, GAJE, dan masih banyak yang lainnya

* * *

><p>AN : Annyeong! Hehe.. maaf banget buat janji update hari Sabtu ngga ditepati :( tapi janji buat bikin Chap panjang aku tepatI ini wordsnya lebih dari 2.000 dan itu murni ceritanya semua tanpa balasan review. Hehe pasti bagi kalian itu udah biasa tapi buatku itu luar biasa. Dan maaf seharusnya ada kata yang dimiringin tapi aku nggak Ngemiringin :D Happy reading and enjoyed it : Chapter 4➡The beginning of our complication :

Tok tok tok. Hermione mengetuk beberapa kali pintu di hadapannya. Ia berharap Ginny sedang ada di flatnya.

Tok tok tok. Hermione kembali mengetuk pintu flat Ginny.

Agak lama Hermione berdiri di depan pintu. Tapi, suara Ginny kedengaran berteriak dari dalam, "tunggu" kurang begitulah yang ia bilang. Pintu terbuka. Ginny terlihat kacau. Ia memakai celemek (?) Rambutnya berantakan. Rambut berwarna merah menyela itu terikat asal-asalan. Keringat bercucuran di keningnya. Penampilannya seperti ibu-ibu. (?)

"Hermione!" pekiknya.

Tanpa tedeng alih-alih, Ginny merentangkan tangannya. Hermione menyambut Ginny.

"Kau merubah perfume-mu, Ginny?" Tanya Hermione dengan mengernyitkan hidungnya.

Ginny mengangkat bahunya, "Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Entahlah. Bau mu seperti Cookie hangus"

"Astaga! Apa baunya sampai kebadanku" gumamnya. "Kau kenapa?" Tanya Hermione.

"Ah. Aku membuat cookies dan hasilnya-. Kau tahulah" Ginny made a face. Membuat Hermione tertawa pelan. Setidaknya ini yang ia lakukan untuk menghilangkan kesedihannya.

"Jangan tertawa. Masuklah" ucap Ginny mempersilahkan Hermione masuk ke dalam Flatnya. Flat Ginny dan Harry, lebih tepatnya. Ia begitu iri melihat mereka berdua. Selalu tampak bahagia seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah mengalami masalah. Mereka selalu tampak mesra.

Flat Ginny tidaklah besar. Berhubung pekerjaan Harry hanya sebagai PE teacher di Sekolah Dasar. Dan gajinya yang sedikit. Ditambah, Ginny yang memutuskan untuk resign dari pekerjaanya- Hermione sendiri tidak bekerja. Ia malah melanjutkan pendidikannya di jenjang magister- Ia terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga sejati, bedanya ia dan Harry belum menikah. Kenyataan inilah yang membuat Hermione terkadang meringis di dalam hati.

Hermione duduk di sofa tunggal yang menghadap langsung ke perapian. Ginny sedang di dapur membersihkan peralatan masaknya. Ia kembali dengan segelas smoothies. Kesukaan Hermione. Dan sebaki Cookies yang kelihatan hangus. Ginny meletakkannya di atas meja. Hermione memandangi cookies itu. Ia mengernyitkan keningnya, "Kau serius menyuruhku memakannya" tangan Hermione menunjuk cookies hangus tersebut.

"Tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa" kata Ginny menambahkan "Kau mau menungguku kan? Aku ingin menmbersihkan diri dulu" Hermione mengaggukkan kepalanya.

Agak lama Hermione menunggu Ginny. Ia beberapa kali menyesapi Smoothiesnya. Beberapa kali memandangi flat Ginny. Sekali berdiri untuk merenggangkan otot Hermione.

Ginny keluar dari kamarnya. Langsung bergabung dengan Hermione yang telah pindah dari posisinya semula. Ia duduk dengan Hermione di sofa panjang. Seolah-olah baru menyadarinya, mata Ginny membelalak. "Ada apa dengan matamu, Mione? Kau menangis?" Tanyanya lembut. Hermione hanya dapat mengagguk lemah sebagai jawaban pertanyaan Ginny.

"Mione. Apa ini karena Malfoy? Apa yang dia lakukan, Mione? Jangan diam begini Mione" Kata Ginny sangat khawatir. Matanya menatap lekat mata Hermione.

Hermione tak dapat menjawabnya. Sangat sulit untuk menceritakannya. Sangat sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Juga begitu sulit untuk menahan air matanya. Sangat sulit untuk kelihatan tegar di hadapan sahabatnya. Ia rasakan tangan Ginny mengusap lembut punggungnya. Lama-kelamaan, tangis Hermione semakin menjadi-jadi. Membuat Ginny menariknya ke dalam pelukan.

"Menangislah sepuasmu. Cerita saja jika kau mau. Jangan membebankan dirimu sendiri" bisiknya di telinga Hermione. Tangannya masih membelai punggung Hermione. Hermione menarik tubuhnya dari pelukan Ginny.

"Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya padaku" tambahnya lagi "Jika tak mau, tidak usah dipaksakan"

Hermione menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas, "Ginny" ucapnya parau. Suaranya serak. Ginny hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya. Menatap Hermione.

"Kau tahu, Ginny" ucap Hermione mulai bercerita, "Draco hilang ingatan"

Ginny tersentak kaget, "Tidak mungkin, Mione. Jika dia hilang ingatan maka ia akan melupakan semuanya. Kau, orang tuanya, dan semua orang yang ia kenal"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, Draco mengalami amnesia ringan. Dan dia hanya melupakanku seorang. Kata Dokter yang memeriksanya dengan menikahinya. Mungkin ia akan mengingat siapa aku" Kata Hermione terisak-isak.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" tambahnya

"Lakukan apa saja yang ingin kau lakukan, Mione. Jika itu yang terbaik maka Lakukan saja. Kau ingin Draco yang dulu. Maka, kau harus mengulangnya dari awal. Memutar kembali kenangan-kenangan yang dulu kalian lakukan. Intinya, kau harus mengembalikkan kepingan ingatan Draco"

* * *

><p>Otak Hermione mengulang kembali perkataan Ginny. Mengembalikkan ingatan Draco. Mengulang dari awal. Pikirnya. Apa itu berhasil? Apa itu akan membuatnya seperti semula? Ia tengah berbaring di kasurnya. Hermione tengah menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Ia meraih ponselnya di dalam tas. Ia menyalakannya. Matanya membelalak melihat yang tertera di sana. Panggilan tak terjawab dari Draco? Matanya semakin besar melihat berapa kali Draco menelponnya. Delapan puluh delapan kali? Buat apa? Ini pasti penting. Tapi, Hermione tidak memperdulikannya. Ia beranjak dari tempatnya, berjalan memasuki kamar mandi. Tapi, sebelum itu ia terhentikan dengan nada dering ponselnya. Dengan terpaksa ia kembali mendekati tempat tidur dan meraih ponselnya. Harry? batin Hermione.<p>

"Harry?" Tanya Hermione

'Mione, kau harus ke sini cepat' ucap Harry di seberang.

"Ke mana, Harry. Jangan buat aku khawatir" ya memang, suara Hermione sangat khawatir. Ia menyandarkan badannya di ujung tempat tidur.

'Kau harus cepat, Hermione. Ron pingsan" desak Harry.

Hermione berlari Keluar tanpa perlu mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Ponselnya ia tinggalkan di atas kasur. Hermione tergesa-gesa menuruni anak tangga. Membuatnya hampir tersandung beberapa kali.

Ron ada apa dengannya? Batin Hermione.

* * *

><p>"Sial" umpat Draco sekeras-kerasnya. Kepalanya kacau balau hanya karena Hermione. Ya, hanya karena Hermione. Apa dia tidak peduli dengan Draco yang menelponnya berkali-kali. Di tambah, Weasley yang menipunya.<p>

Ia sama sekali tak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan tumpukan berkas di hadapannya. Sebagian berkas itu berakhir di tempat sampah dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan (?). Ia memutar-mutar pulpen di tangannya. Mencoba untuk berpikir tapi hasilnya nihil.

Pintu kantornya terbuka, menampakkan sosok Frank berdiri di depan pintu. Ia maju dengan raut muka yang ragu-ragu. Draco memandanginya dengan sorot tajam.

"Kau kemana saja? Aku menyuruhmu datang. Tapi, kenapa baru sekarang?"

"A-aku mengikuti Mrs. M-Malf-oy, S-ir" ucapnya terbata-bata.

"Kau mengikuti Hermione?" Tanya Draco. Frank hanya dapat mengangguk.

"Kau tahu. Aku sangat mempercayaimu. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak mendapati Hermione di sana?" Ucapannya begitu pelan. Tapi, dapat di dengar oleh Frank dan terdengar sangat tajam di telinganya.

"Aku Melihat jelas, Mrs Malfoy masuk ke dalam Flat mili-"

"Cukup. Kau boleh keluar sekarang. Kau kupecat" potongnya.

"Tapi-"

"Kau tidak mendengarku?".

Frank ingin sekali mengatakan kalau Flat yang di masuki istri bosnya Flat Ginny. Tapi, dengan terpaksa ia menyeret kakinya menuju pintu.

Draco menopang dagunya memandangi tumpukan perkamen di depannya. Ia mengambilnya dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah dengan erangan frustasi.

* * *

><p>Hermione sampai di kamar nomor 317. Sesuai yang dikatakan suster kepadanya, Ron di rawat di kamar ini. Ia meraih handle pintu lalu menggerakkannya ke bawah. Hatinya meringis melihat Ron terbaring lemah. Wajahnya lebam-lebam.<p>

"Hermione, akhirnya kau datang" ucap Harry bangkit dari duduknya.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya, Harry?" Tanya Hermione pelan. Ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mendekati Ron.

"Entahlah, Mione" Harry mengangkat bahunya. "Saat datang ke flatnya, ia sudah seperti ini" tambahnya.

"Ginny mana Harry?"

"Dia sedang di jalan"

"Lalu, Mr Weasley?" Hermione duduk di kursi Harry. "Aku belum memberitahukannya" Ia hanya mengagguk sebagai jawaban. Ya. Hermione setuju dengan Harry. Jika memberitahukannya kepada Mr. Weasley terlebih Mrs. Weasley, bisa-bisa salah satu diantara mereka akan berakhir seperti Ron di rumah sakit.

Tangan Hermione meremas jemari tangan Ron yang dingin dan pucat. Ia menoleh untuk memandang Harry. Raut Mukanya sulit di terka. Lalu menoleh kembali ke Ron

Ia masih memandangi muka Ron yang lebam. Hingga, ia merasakan tangannya di remas. Ya, Ron meremas tangan Hermione. Matanya perlahan-lahan terbuka. Ia begitu terkejut dengan adanya Hermione di sisinya. Harry yang melihat kemajuan Ron tersebut langsung mendekat.

"Ada apa denganku?" Tanyanya. Suaranya begitu pelan dan parau.

"Kau tidak ingat? Tubuhmu sudah terkapar di lantai saat aku ke sana. Wajahmu penuh lebam-lebam" papar Harry masih menatap Ron.

"Malfoy" gumamnya

"Apa?" Tanya Harry masih tidak mengerti.

"Ya. Seingatku Malfoy yang membuatku seperti ini" ucapnya memandangi Hermione.

"Kenapa?" Kali ini Hermione yang bertanya kepada Ron.

"Entahlah" ucapnya mengangkat bahu.

Hermione tak dapat berkutik sama sekali. Mengapa Draco berbuat seperti ini? Apa salahnya Ron?

Ia pamit kepada Ron dan Harry. Dan melenggang pergi. Di lobby Rumah Sakut, ia melihat Ginny. Tetapi, ia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya. Draco? Tapi kenapa?

* * *

><p>Draco bingung harus berbuat apa? Dia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi. Pikirannya dipenuhi Hermione. Apa yang dilakukannya? Di mana ia sekarang? Apa ia baik-baik saja? Semua pertanyaan itu membuat Draco gila. Mungkin secangkir kopi akan membuat pikirannya tenang. Ia memutuskan untuk ke cafe seberang.<p>

Secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap(?) Menemaninya di sore yang lumayan padat ini. Ia memperhatikan alur lalulintas melalu jendela di sampingnya. Sampai, sebuah taksi menarik perhatiannya. Bukan taksinya, tapi orang yang ada di dalamnya. Hermione?

Di sinilah, Draco dalam mobil. Semenjak melihat Hermione, hatinya uring-uringan. Ia tak melihat Taxi yang dinaiki Hermione. Dan bodohnya Draco tidak memperhatikan plat Taxi itu. Ia semakin memacu kecepatan mobilnya.

* * *

><p>Ia berbelok kearah kanan dan mendapati pintu kamarnya di ujung koridor. Ia mendorong pintu kamarnya itu. Tempat tidurnya kosong. Pastilah, Hermione di dalam kamar mandi. Gemercik-gemercik air terdengar di sana. Draco berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya . Ia melihat ponsel Hermione. Draco penasaran dengan ponsel istrinya itu. Ia meraihnya. Dan mengutak-atiknya. Tidak ada yang menarik perhatiannya. Kecuali, Potter yang menelpon Hermione 3 jam yang lalu.<p>

Gemercik-gemercik air tak terdengar lagi. Menandakan Hermione telah selesai. Ia melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu. Ia berdiri di hadapan pintu. Handle pintu tertarik ke arah bawah. Pintu terbuka.

* * *

><p>Hermione menikmati setiap air itu mengenai badannya. Cukup lama ia mandi di bawah shower. Ia memakai bathrobe-nya lalu mengikatnya. Ia menggerakkan handle pintu ke bawah.<p>

Betapa kagetnya dia, ketika matanya dan mata Draco bertemu. Sorot mata tajam Draco membuat Hermione tak tenang.

"Kau kemana saja?" Tanyanya dingin.

"Ke rumah ibu" Hermione berjalan melewati Draco. Tapi, pergelangan tangannya di tahan Draco.

"Kau tidak bohong?" Draco memutar tubuhnya sehingga membuatnya menatap iris kelabu Draco.

"Tidak. Kenapa?" Ujarnya menantang. Ia mencondongkan badannya lebih dekat kearah Draco.

"Jangan bohong padaku" ucapnya mendesis kepada Hermione.

"Aku tidak bohong"

"Aku tahu kau pergi ke rumah Weasley. Frank yang mengatakannya, Hermione" tentu saja Hermione mengenal Frank. Kaki tangan Draco. Tapi, sebegitu percayanya kah dia pada Frank ketimbang dirinya.

"Lalu kalau ia, kenapa?"

Tanpa ia duga, Draco melayangkan tamparan kepadanya. Hermione tersontak kaget dengan tangan Draco yang menamparnya. Pipinya terasa perih. Ia rasakan, bulir-bulir bening menjatuhi pipinya. Tapi, dengan buru-buru Hermione menyekanya dengan punggung tangan Hermione.

"Kau tahu. Aku sudah memperingatimu untuk tidak berdekatan dengannya" Desis Draco dengan memperat pegangan tangannya.

"Tentu saja. Kau melakukan ini karena cemburu dengan Ron. Dan asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak seperti dalam bayanganmu itu!" Tambahnya

"Kau memukuli Ron hanya karena itu? Di mana pikiranmu Draco! Keluarga Weasley itu banyak bukan hanya Ron saja!"

"Aku tidak cemburu! Dan bukan hanya itu saja. Dia-" ucapan Draco terputus. Ia melepaskan pegangannya. Lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar. Meninggalkan Hermione. Tentu saja! Kenapa ia begitu bodoh. Tidak memikirkan kemungkinan besar bahwa Ginny-lah yang akan didatangi Hermione.

* * *

><p>Hari berlalu semakin cepat. Tak terasa telah empat hari berlalu semenjak kejadian 'itu'. Ego Draco sangatlah tinggi untuk sekedar mengucapkan 'maaf'. Hermione sangat marah padanya. Ia tidak lagi tidur dengannya. Hermione memilih untuk tidur di kamar tamu. Mereka hanya bertemu di ruang makan. Sesekali berpapasan di koridor. Draco sangat ingin mengucapkan 'maaf' tapi terlalu sulit untuk mengeluarkan suaranya. Hermione seolah-olah menjauh darinya. Ia berusaha banyak kali untuk mengajak Hermione berbicara tapi banyak kali juga Hermione menghiraukan Draco.<p>

Kamis malam. Theo mengajak Draco untuk keluar malam ini . Ia tahu, pasti Draco sedang dirundung masalah. Dan tentunya, Draco membutuhkan hiburan. Dan Theo mengajak Draco ke Jamaica Wine House. Pub favorit mereka. Berhubung untuk mencapai Jamaica Wine House, mereka harus berjalan di gang kecil hingga sampai di sana.

Suasana di dalam tampak remang- remang dan tak terlalu ramai. Maklum, ini masih jam delapan. Beberapa orang menempati meja jauh dari bar counter. Tampak beberapa yang menyendiri di sudut. Ia dan Theo memilih untuk duduk di depan bar counter. Karena di sanalah yang tidak berpenghuni(?). Berhadapan langsung dengan bartender. Draco memilih meminum cocktail sedangkan Theo Mocktail. Theo tak ingin mabuk-mabukkan bersama dengan Draco. Sang bartender sedang menyiapkan pesanan mereka berdua.

"Kau ada masalah, Draco?" The tengah memandangi Draco. Yang di tanya malah sibuk memperhatikan bartender mencampur-campur beragam macam alkohol.

"Draco?" Ucapnya dengan menyikut lengan Draco.

"Ehm?"

"Kau ada masalah?" Ulang Theo

"Tidak" ucapnya pelan.

"Ayolah, Draco. Cerita saja, Mate" Theo memberikan tatapan pada Draco jika-kau-tak-mau-memberitahu-Ku-aku-bisa mencari-tahunya-sendiri.

Draco berpikir Apa memberitahu Theo akan membantunya. Tapi, Draco luluh juga, "baiklah, baiklah" Draco mendengus keras. Ia menceritakan masalah yang terjadi pada dirinya dan Hermione. Theo hanya memangut-mangut sambil meminum Mocktailnya-yang ngomong-ngomong sudah siap-

Draco mengakhirinya dengan helaan napas panjang. Raut wajah Theo menyiratkan kalau dia sedang berpikir keras. Menunggu tanggapan Theo, Draco menyesapi Cocktailnya.

"Jadi?" Tanya Theo.

"Jadi?" Ulang Draco dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Kau sudah minta maaf padanya tidak? Dia itu cewek, man. Kau seharusnya tidak menampar keras dia"

"Aku tahu. Tapi, Aku dulu- Aakhh" erangnya frustasi.

"Tak apa. Kejadian yang sudah terjadi biarlah berlalu. Jadi, kau sudah minta maaf?" Ulangnya kembali.

Draco menggeleng lemah.

"Astaga Draco! Kau harus minta maaf padanya!" desaknya pada Draco.

"Ia. Ia nanti aku akan minta maaf"

Berjam-jam Draco berada di sana. Theo dia telah pulang beberapa menit yang lalu. Bergelas-gelas juga ia sudah tenggak. Mulai dari Cocktail, White Wine, Red Wine, Vodkatini, Tequila dan masih banyak lainnya. Kepalanya berat. Dan entah datang dari mana pikirannya ini, ia menelpon seseorang untuk mengantarnya pulang.

* * *

><p>Hermione tak bisa tidur. Ia menoleh menatap jam di dinding. Setengah dua? Dan Draco belum pulang? Hati Hermione khawatir. Tapi, pikirannya memaksa Hermione untuk tidak memperdulikan Draco. Tapi, hatinya lebih peka soal Draco. Ia merayap(?-_-) turun dari tempat tidurnya. Ia melangkah keluar. Lalu, berjalan menuju dapur. Ia mengambil segelas air dan meminumnya. Saat berjalan kembali menuju kamarnya -ralat, kamar tamu- ia melihat Sosok. Tak hanya satu tapi dua. Draco dan-? Pikirnya. Ia menarik tubuhnya untuk bersembunyi di salah satu pilar. Semakin dekat, ia dapat melihat jelas. Pikirannya benar itu Draco yang sedang di bopong oleh -. Tapi, entahlah Hermione merasa tidak peduli dengan mereka berdua. Palingan, dia hanya mengantar Draco pulang olehnya. Melihat Draco berjalan sempoyongan (?-_-#) dan kepala menunduk, tak salah Drao mabuk. Ia kembali berjalan dengan mengendap-endap, takut mereka menyadari keberadaan Hermione.<p>

Hermione memanjat tempat tidurnya. Membiarkan pikirannya berpikir keras hingga lelah. Begitu mudahnya kah Draco membawa perempuan ke rumah. Sedangkan, Hemione ada di rumah? Apa dia tidak mengerti perasaan Hermione yang di tampar. Bukan karena tamparannya yang perih. Melainkan, ia tidak percaya Draco akan berbuat kasar padanya. Hermione tahu, saat itu Draco sedang marah. Tapi, sebegitu marahnya kah dia? Matanya serasa berat . Hermione menguap, dia menarik selimutnya dan terlelap.

* * *

><p>Pagi sekali, Hermione telah bangun dari tidurnya. Ia berjalan-jalan di halaman Manor. Sangat segar membuat Hermione ingin berlama-lama di sana. Tapi, ia harus melakukan kegiatan rutin yang ia lakukan setiap paginya setelah peperangannya dengan Draco. Mengendap-endap masuk ke dalan kamar Draco. Seperti yang ia lakukan sekarang. Ia mendorong pelan-pelan pintu Draco. Ia ingin mengambil pakaiannya dan mungkin saja Draco mengetahuinya, Hermione selalu masuk setiap paginya di kamar mereka berdua.<p>

Ia terbelalak melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. "Draco! Apa yang kau lakukan bersama dia... " Teriaknya dengan menunjuk gadis di samping Draco yang tengah bergelayut manja di lengan Draco. Lebih parahnya wanita itu tidak mengenakan sehelai pakaian.

~AdrianaaAdalson

* * *

><p>R&amp;R PLEASE :D:) *CAPSLOCK JEBOL#ABAIKAN. Maaf klau Alur yang sangat cepat<p>

**Pojokan Review :**

**Chika Nate Granger: **ngga' papa :D. Ehm, Draco gitu karena kalau liat Hermione serasa Ada yang lain di hatinya. Sesuatu yang bergejolak*aih. Wah kalau di gebukin Draco, trus nantinya aku sakit masuk rumah sakit, otomatis beberapa jelang waktu fic ini ngga' ada yang ngelanjutin dong㈷7㈶6*becandaa*peace✌

**Ochan Malfoy**: hai juga :D disini ngga' ada Voldi setidaknya begitulah.. hehe.. tapi kayaknya ngga ada yang bakalan ngehibur Hermione T_T. Maaf :D

**Adellia Malfoy**: iya. Soalnya aku jelek banget kalau bikin chap yang panjang2 . Ngehabisin banyak tenaga dan pikiran. Dan Hasilnya hancur banget X_X. Tpi smoga chap ini tidak. Ron itu lagi senyum licik gitu.

**Farah Zhafirah**: hai juga. Ngg' papa :D. Nggak dapat feelnya yah? Soalnya cerita ini GAJE pake BANGET dan OOC. Jawabannya ada di balasan reviewnya Chika Nate Granger. Baguslah klu typonya udah ngga ada :D

**DraconisSun**: Hehe iyaa :D nih aku udah update.. :D

**Dipsy**: Haha,, baguslah kalau kamu tidak tersinggung. Kemarin, aku cuman becanda. Okke, nih aku udah nepatin janji tapi ngga bisa update kilat :(

**Hana37**: Ngga' kebalik? Tapi tak apa :D. Hehe iya aku juga ska tpi nggak romantis :(

**AbraxasM :** hehe.. ia kok tahu? Gampang di tebak ya? Tak apa :D.

**Guily : **Hermione nangis karena merasa dipermainkan gitu-_-

**Thanks for RinaKartika980, NabilahAnanda SelvinaKusuma1, YoshikanAmalia, NisaMalfoy, OchanMalfoy, ChikaNateGranger, Mrs. AntariusMalfoy Mata48, AdelliaMalfoy, Hana37, DraconisSun, AbraxasM, Dipsy, Guily.**

Fiuuh㈴7wah tanganku Serasa pengen patah. Tapi, tak apa demi kalian aku rela :D jadi review yaaaah?** Love you guys!㈴5㈵6㈍9 bye. Sampai nanti di chap berikutnyaⓑⓨⓔ**


	5. It's too late, now!

Our Wedding

DM x HG

J.K ROWLING

OOC, GAJE DAN MASIH BANYAK YANG LAINNYA

A/N : Hai! Aku udah update. Pengennya update pas jam 00.00, tapi akunya nggak bisa*ehapaannih? -^... review yah :) :D please

Chapter five :

Pikirannya begitu kalut. Apa yang ia lakukan? Entahlah. Ia sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Yang Draco ingat hanyalah Pansy yang membopongnya pulang. Setelah itu? Tidak ada lagi. Yang membuatnya semakin bingung, Pansy yang bergelayut manja di lengannya Ketika kelopak matanya terbuka, pandangannya bertemu dengan pandangan berang milik istrinya. Dada Hermione naik turun. Dan matanya memejam. Saat Draco mencoba mengulang kejadian semalam. Hasilnya nihil. Hanya potongan-potongan kejadian yang dia ingat. Dan semakin ia memacu pikirannya semakin berat ia rasakan.

Dan di sinilah Draco. Berhadapan dengan Hermione. Di sebelahnya, Pansy tengah menundukkan kepalanya. Ia duduk di tempat tidurnya. Sementara, Hermione tengah mondar-mandir. jari jemari Hermione memijit pelipisnya.

Hermione menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu memandang jijik ke arah mereka berdua.

"Hermione" ucapnya begitu lirih pada Istrinya.

"Cukup Draco!" Hermione membuang mukanya menghadap dinding di sampingnya. Ia tak tahan lagi memandang mereka berdua. Semakin memandangnya, hatinya semakin sakit. Apa sangking marahnya kah Draco ia berbuat seperti itu? Harga dirinya sangatlah tinggi, ia aku itu. Begitu pula Draco. Seharusnya dia tahu dengan begini masalahnya tidak akan pernah selesai. Dan semestinya Hermione-lah yang meminta maaf. Dia salah. Dan itu benar. Draco memang pantas mendiamkannya beberapa hari. Dan Hermione terima itu. Tapi, dengan begini? Membuat Hermione semakin menyesali setiap perbuatannya. Ia telah menyianyakan semuanya. Harapannya semakin sirna. Hermione ikhlas jika Draco melupakan dirinya. Tapi, hal ini. Ia sama sekali tidak rela Draco melakukan perbuatan yang seharusnya ia tak lakukan dengan perempuan lain selain dirinya. Selain dirinya. Begitu bodohnya dirinya. Sangat idiot. Kekanak-kanakan.

Dengan bercucuran air mata, ia menyeret paksa kakinya keluar dari kamar.

Melihat Hermione keluar, Draco mencoba bangkit dari posisinya. Tapi, tangannya dicekal oleh Pansy. Matanya tidak menunjukkan bahwa ia sama sekali tidak menyesali semuanya.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanyanya

"Kau!" Teriaknya. Dengan mudahnya, Draco melepaskan pegangan Pansy. Dengan tergesa-gesa Draco berjalan keluar kamar.

"Kau mau mengejar perempuan jalang itu, huh?"

Draco berhenti di tempat lalu membalikkan tubuhnya. Pansy berjalan mendekati Draco.

"Kau bilang apa? Jalang? Kau tidak tahu atau memang kau ini muka badak, Kalau kau perempuan jalang yang merusak rumah tangga orang! Dan beraninya kau mengatai Hermione jalang!"

"Ya! Apa ada yang salah? Dan setahuku aku bukanlah perempuan jalang" ucapnya dengan seringai di bibir ranumnya.

"Kau mau tahu, siapa jalang sebenarnya? Istrimu. Tentu saja! Dan asal kau tahu, aku bukanlah perusak rumah tangga orang. Istrimu telah merebutmu dariku" tambahnya

"Terserah. Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu"

Pansy kembali mencekal tangannya, "Kau masih punya urusan denganku"

Draco memutar matanya, "Apalagi?" Tanyanya malas.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab" Draco mengangkat alisnya.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Yang terjadi semalam"

"Aku rasa aku tak perlu bertanggung jawab atas semuanya"

"Tapi, kau telah merebut keperawananku!"

"Kuyakin ini bukan pertama kalinya bagimu, benar?"

"Dan akulah korban disini" tambah Draco.

Ya. Ini bukan pertama kalinya bagiku. Batinnya. Ia tak mungkin memberitahukannya. Jika ingin mendapatkan Draco, ia harus bermain kotor.

Maka, "Kau salah besar. Disini akulah korban. Aku ingin kau menikahi ku. Secepatnya" ia mengucapkannya dengan penekanan pada kata terakhir.

Tangan Draco mengepal keras. Tapi dengan meladeni Pansy, maka semakin banyak waktu yang terbuang. Ia keluar dari kamar menyusul Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>" It could never be the way<strong>

**I loved you.**

**Letting you go, is**

**Make me feel so cold yeeah~ "**

~ Selena Gomez - The way I Loved You ~

Hermione berjalan menjauh dari kamar tidurnya. Setelah ia rasakan agak jauh, ia melangkahkan kakinya lebih lebar. Semakin lebar. Dan berlari. Ia menyusuri koridor Manor. Air matanya bercucuran tak henti. Dengan kasar, ia mengusap wajahnya.

Bodohnya kau, Hermione. Lirihnya dalam hati. Ia dapat melihat pintu kamar yang ini ia tempati. Lima langkah lagi ia akan sampai. Tapi, kakinya tak bisa diajak berkerja sama. Tiba-tiba kakinya lemas. Membuat Hermione terjatuh ke lantai yang dingin. Tak perlu repot-repot untuk bangkit dari posisinya. Ia tertidur di dinginnya lantai. Kakinya ia lipat sehingga tangannya memeluk kakinya (?) Dengan begini ia dapat menangisi dirinya begitu bodoh dan idiot. Air matanya membanjiri pipinya. Cukup lama ia dalam keadaan begitu.

Tap, tap, tap. Suara derap Langkah kaki. Yang mustahil kedengaran. Tapi dengan posisi seperti ini?

Hermione dapat melihat kaki Draco yang tidak memakai alas apapun. Ia mendongakkan kepalanya menatap Draco.

Draco dapat melihat wajah Hermione yang letih. Matanya yang sembab dan kesedihan yang sangat dalam. Draco tertarik untuk mendekati wajah Hermione. Perlahan-lahan ia membantu badan Hermione untuk bangkit. Ia menyandarkan Hermione ke tembok terdekat. Ia mencoba untuk memegang wajah Hermione, tapi dengan cepat Hermione menepisnya.

"Hei, kau kenapa?" Tanyanya begitu lembut.

Mata Hermione memicing menatap Draco, "Kau yang kenapa?" Tanyanya ketus.

Hermione berusaha untuk berdiri. Tapi kakinya terasa lemas. Dan beginilah Hermione. Tetap dalam posisi duduk menyandar.

Agak lama mereka seperti itu. Memikirkan bagaiamana selanjutnya. Draco sendiri bingung. Mengapa ia menanyakan 'kau kenapa?' Dan sudah jelas Draco-lah yang salah dengan semua ini. Ia terlalu over-thinking terhadap Hermione. Membuat emosinya meyelubungi dirinya. Menampar Hermione adalah hal terbodoh yang ia lakukan. Ia tidak tega melihat Hermione seperti ini. Mereka saling menyalahkan diri masing-masing.

Mulut Draco terbuka lalu terkatup kembali. Draco tengah berperang dengan pikirannya. Cukup lama, hingga ia membuka kembali mulutnya, "Maaf" ucapnya lirih. Begitu sulit ia mengucapkannya. Lidah Draco keluh dibuatnya.

"Maaf. Maaf untuk semua perbuatanku padamu. Maaf telah menampar mu. Maaf atas kegilaanku pagi ini. Aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk membuatmu terluka dan bersedih seperti ini. Aku minta maaf, Mione. Aku mohon berhentilah terisak seperti ini. Aku janji tidak akan membuatmu kecewa lagi" ucapnya seraya memeluk Hermione. Kata yang ia ucapkan begitu mudah keluar mudah dari mulutnya. Tangannya mengusap punggung Hermione.

Hermione tidak percaya Draco mengucapkan kata yang ia tunggu selama ini. Jika, Draco mengucapkannya dari kemarin-kemarin. Maka saat itu juga Hermione akan memaafkannya. Tapi saat ini? Hatinya begitu sakit dibuatnya. Hermione tidak bisa langsung memberikan kepercayaannya pada Draco. Kembali.

Hermione menarik tubuhnya menjauh dari Draco. Tangan Draco mengusap wajahnya dengan lembut. Tatapan matanya berubah. Tatapan mata yang ia rindukan selama ini. Yang telah lama menghilang. Sekarang telah muncul kembali. Tatapan sayang yang sering Draco berikan padanya. Sebelum kecelakaan Draco.

Hermione berusaha keras untuk tidak mengingatnya kembali. Hatinya makin meringis. Ia menatap Draco dengan tatapan kosong, "Kau bodoh, Draco!" Ucapnya begitu pelan.

Tak pelak lagi. Draco tahu Hermione akan berkata seperti itu. Dan Draco pantas untuk menerimanya, "Maaf, Hermione" balas Draco lirih.

"Maaf. Maaf. Hanya itu yang kau lakukan. Kau tidak mengerti perasaanku? Aku tidak perduli dengan tamparan mu itu! Kau mau menamparku beribu kali pun. Aku tidak perduli. Tapi, bisakah kau mengerti perasaan ku bagaimana? Kau boleh marah padaku. Kau boleh memukul ku. Tapi, jangan melakukan hal seperti 'itu' di depan ku. Saat ada istrimu" ucapnya terisak-isak.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan Pansy?" Tanya Hermione belum bisa berhenti dari isakannya.

Draco hanya bisa menggeleng pelan sebagai jawaban Hermione.

"Kau tidak tahu? Kau tidak tahu karena kau tidak mengerti perasaan Perempuan, Draco!" Ujar Hermione dengan meninggikan suaranya.

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan, Mione?" Tanya Draco.

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka berdua. Hermione ingin menjawabnya. Tapi apakah pilhannya tepat? Hermione tahu jika pilihan ini sangat menyakitkan untuknya. Tapi, ia tidak boleh egois.

"Kau harus menikahinya, Draco!"

Bukan hanya Draco yang tercengang dengan perkataanya barusan. Dirinya sendiri juga kaget. Pilihan ini telah ia kubur dalam-dalam di hatinya. Pasti ada cara lain untuk mengatasi semuanya. Tapi, mengapa pilihan itu keluar dari mulutnya?

"Tidak mungkin, Mione!" sergah Draco.

"Terserah kau ingin melakukan apa, Draco. Yang jelas kau harus bertanggung jawab. Jika ibu Tahu semua ini? Matilah kau, Draco! Dan beruntungnya dirimu, ibu dan ayah tak di rumah" Hermione mulai berhenti dari isakannya.

Ia bangkit dari duduknya dengan paksa. Saat berdiri, Hermione bergumam "Bodohnya kau, Draco!"

Hermione masuk ke dalam kamar tamu lalu menguncinya.

* * *

><p>Draco telah mencoba beberapa kali mengetok Pintu kamar. Beberapa kali memanggil nama Hermione. Tapi, Hermione benar-benar mengacuhkannya. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di pintu kayu itu. Semakin merosot, membuatnya terduduk lemah. Berapa lama Draco terduduk di sana? Entahlah.<p>

Draco berjalan lunglai menuju kamarnya. Memikirkan setiap perkataan Hermione. Setan apa yang merasukinya hingga membuatnya melakukan hal sebejat itu? Kau sangat idiot, Draco! Umpatnya dalam hati.

Ia mendorong perlahan-lahan pintu kamarnya. Dalam hati, ia berdoa agar Pansy tak ada di sana. Dan doanya terkabul. Pansy telah pergi meninggalkan kekacuan dalam kamarnya.

Sekarang, apa yang harus dilakukannya? Menikahinya? Tidak mungkin. Hal mustahil yang akan ia lakukan. Tapi demi Hermione? Jika Hermione merasa ini yang terbaik. Dan Hermione pasti telah memikirkannya baik-baik. Tapi Draco tidak bisa membayangkannya. Ia menikah untuk kedua kalinya. Saat pernikahan mereka baru satu minggu. Oh God!. Help me to get out of this situation!

* * *

><p><strong>~And i've been trying <strong>

**To make believe it doesn't hurt.**

**But, that makes it worse, yeaah**

**See i'm wreck inside, my tounge is tied**

**And my whole body feels so weak.**

** The Future maybe all i really need~**

Hermione bingung dengan dirinya sendiri. Mencoba tegar tapi terasa perih di hatinya. Mencoba untuk tidak egois. Merelakan Draco. Tapi sulit rasanya. Mengingat kejadian tadi pagi membuatnya gelisah. Gelisah yang berubah menjadi amarah. Ia marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia marah terhadapa Aprhodite. Ia marah semua orang yang merahasiakan keadaan Draco padanya. Jika, Hermione tahu dari awal. Maka, Hermione dengan segala cara akan menyembuhkan Draco. Apapun itu. Tapi sekarang? Sangat mustahil.

Berjam-jam Hermione menghabisi waktunya dengan menangisi betapa malangnya nasib dirinya. Kegiatannya di interupsi oleh ketukan pintu. Draco? Tidak mungkin.

~Adrianaa

* * *

><p>Balasan Review :<p>

DraconisSun : hai :D, pastinya.. :D Hermione sakit hati bangeet B-)

Dipsy : hai :D hehe iya. Tapi kayaknya Chapter ini pendek yah?

Guest /? : hai :D hehe iya. Kayak gini, celemek (?) Haha itu karena aku nggak tau tulisannya itu benar atau apa. Atau katanya itu ada di KBBI. Soalnya bahasa indonesiaku itu poor banget. Jadi maklumilah Klo ada katanya itu melulu :D

Adellia Malfoy : hai :D. Disni aku ngga ambil Astoria-soalnya udah di fic aku sebelumnya- iya makasih atas supportnya :D

Hana37 : hai :D. Busyet kenapa? Hehe iya :D

Audreyaurelia : hai :D hehe iya. Aku udah update.

97 : hai :D penasaran? Maaf ya klo penasaran :)

**Finally, i'd like to say thank you very much for you guys. Your review was important for me as an encouragement :D Love you Guys!**


End file.
